What to Wear
by Artisall
Summary: Emily and Paige decide what to wear to the Halloween Party. Little do the girls know that the outfits they choose will make it hard for either girls to keep their hands to themselves. will probably be rated M in future chapters


**_A/N: I feel like I needed to write something about what they're wearing. Their costumes are just too amazing. This will probably be a 2 or 3 part story :) Let me know what you guys think! _**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars or anything associated with it... but if I did, I'd make sure Paily was endgame :)**

Paige pulled the bag of popcorn out of the microwave and emptied its contents into a large blue bowl. She heard noise emitting from the television, signaling the beginning of the movie. She smiled, grabbing napkins and heading into her living room. Emily was positioned on the right side of the couch, dressed in a cute pair of red plaid pajama pants and a grey tank top. Her legs were stretched out, taking up most of the tiny couch.

"So what are we watching first?" Paige asked as she placed the popcorn bowl on the coffee table. Emily lifted her legs, allowing Paige to slide underneath them. Once Paige was in place, Emily let her legs fall onto the other girl's lap. They settled comfortably into the couch and into one another as the Technicolor movie began playing on the flat screen.

"It's called Barbarella. It's a 60's scifi movie starring Jane Fonda." Paige shook her head at Emily.

"You have an odd taste in movies, Em. Although at this point, anything besides Rudy is okay with me!" The brunette playfully shoved her girlfriend and took some popcorn from the bowl sitting in Paige's lap.

"We need costume ideas. The girls already have all theirs lined up. We're running out of time."

"Well I think I already know what I want to wear…." Emily looked over at Paige, hoping she'd finish the sentence.

"Nope, it's a surprise." Emily sighed in defeat and took more popcorn from the bowl.

"Fine, if I find one I like in these movies, I will keep it to myself and surprise you as well." Paige couldn't help but laugh.

"Please, Fields, when was the last time you were able to keep to yourself around me." Paige began to playfully poke Emily's sides, knowing how ticklish her girlfriend was.

"Stop! I need to do research. No distracting me during this movie." She swatted Paige's hand away from her.

"You didn't seem to mind me distracting you earlier." Paige's left hand began sliding itself up Emily's thigh to her hip before Emily obstructed its path with her own hand.

"Nope, I actually want to watch this one. Hands to yourself." She winked at Paige and turned back to the screen. It wasn't that Emily didn't want Paige to continue doing whatever it was she had been planning. In fact, she really wanted Paige to, but after their previous heated make out session, Emily wasn't sure she had enough self-control left to handle Paige's lips on hers again.

After the lighthouse incident, Paige and Emily had been closer than ever. They spent a majority of their time attached at the hip, especially since Emily's friends now approved of their relationship. While Emily didn't need their approval, it did make seeing Paige easier. However, spending more time together meant spending more time all over one another. Emily couldn't deny how much her body longed to be against Paige's, but they hadn't had _the_ _talk_ yet. Emily wasn't by any means experienced. She and Maya had sex a few times, but it was practically just as foreign to Emily as it was to Paige. However, that didn't stop Emily from wanting the girl sitting inches from her.

Emily watched as the lights from the tv danced across Paige's face. She was so grateful that after everything, Paige had stuck around. 'If someone can deal with being accused of murder, getting kidnapped and almost killed and still want to be with me, they must be a keeper.' She smiled at the thought and snuggled deeper into the couch, turning her attention back to the screen.

When Emily shifted Paige looked over at her girlfriend. She liked the way that sounded, Emily being her girlfriend. It wasn't something she had ever thought possible. However, three years of waiting patiently, and the girl of her dreams was snuggling her on the couch. Paige glanced back at the screen, just in time to see Jane Fonda's character run across the screen, not really wearing much of a costume at all.

"Let me guess, that's what you want to wear to the party?" Paige laughed at the skimpy clothing the actress was donning.

"You never know… I could try and pull any of these outfits off." She smiled slyly and went back to the watching the movie, knowing full well the affects her statement had on Paige. She knew at that exact moment, Paige was probably picturing her wearing the tiny latex space suit, and she was okay with that.

Paige stared at the screen, refusing to look at Emily, knowing her cheeks were burning with embarrassment. Sure she had seen Emily in just a swimsuit before. There had even been a time during one of their more passionate sessions that Emily lost her shirt. Paige still swears that wasn't her fault. The redhead wasn't sure why the thought of Emily clad in tight skimpy latex was appealing, but it definitely wasn't an image she was going to be able to, or ever want to, erase for some time.

Paige wondered why they had always stopped before going all the way. Part of her, the old insecure Paige, was worried that Emily didn't really want her and wasn't serious about being together. They had been through so much and Paige's devotion hadn't faltered once. It's easy to want to keep someone around when they practically follow you around like a lost puppy. There was the other side of Paige. The Paige McCullers that wasn't afraid to push Emily up against the lockers after swim practice. This Paige was more than ready to take Emily any way she could have her.

Paige noticed the popcorn bowl was empty, so she leaned forward and placed it back on the coffee table. Emily's hand instantly reached out for Paige's, not even tearing her eyes away from the screen. The redhead looked down at their intertwined hands and then back up at Emily. 'God she's gorgeous.' Even after having Emily all to herself for a while, Paige still couldn't get over how absolutely beautiful Emily Fields was.

Paige had barely paid attention to the movie, not being able to turn her attention away from Emily. The credits began to roll and the brunette glanced over at Paige.

"What did you think? Not that you really watched much of the movie." Emily playfully shoved Paige and lifted her legs from her girlfriend's lap. Paige instantly missed the contact.

"Sorry, not my fault you're distracting." Paige flashed Emily a devious smile. Emily shifted closer towards Paige on the couch, sliding one around her lower back, pulling the redhead to her.

"When did you become such a charmer?" Paige simply shrugged, her heart beginning to pick up its pace, due to Emily's proximity. The brunette lifted her hand to move a strand of hair from in front of Paige's face. Emily's lips were inches from Paige's, and it was driving her mad. Losing all self-control, Paige crashed her mouth against Emily, causing her to fall backwards onto the couch. Paige wasn't sure what had come over her, ever since Emily had mentioned the possibility of wearing the skimpy costumes from the movie, Paige couldn't seem to get the images out of her mind. Paige's hands found their way to the hem of Emily's tank top, teasing the skin lightly with her fingertips. She didn't even hesitate as her hands slid under the fabric of the shirt, finding Emily's toned stomach. The brunette shivered when she felt Paige's hands on her bare skin.

Paige tugged at Emily's bottom lip with her teeth as her hands wandered further up Emily's body. Emily couldn't help but moan into Paige's mouth as the redhead's leg moved in between hers. She instantly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's body, pulling her closer. If Paige was going to react like this to the mere suggestion of a costume, Emily couldn't wait until Paige saw her actual outfit. The girls definitely had some rather intense make out sessions that involved quite a bit of heavy petting, but Paige's hips moving against Emily's was driving her mad. She needed to slow this down now before they ended up sharing their first time on Paige's couch.

Emily gently placed her hands on either side of Paige's face and pulled it back slightly, their lips disconnecting with an audible pop. Paige looked down at Emily, slightly confused and worried as to why she was stopping them.

"Paige… it's not that I don't enjoy what you're doing… because believe me I do." Paige smiled shyly. "But I'm pretty sure if you continue, I won't be able to stop you…" Paige grinned and tilted her head to one side.

"And… that's a bad thing?"

Emily laughed, and wrapped her arms around Paige, running her hands up and down Paige's back.

"Not at all…. Um.." She bit her lower lip and thought about how to say this without sounding lame. "I… I just want your first time to be special, you know, memorable." Just when Paige thought she couldn't fall any harder for the woman currently position underneath her, she goes and says something ridiculously sweet.

"This will sound lame… but as long as it's with you, it will be special and memorable." Paige leaned down and pressed a reassuring kiss to Emily's lips. "I'm fine with waiting, if you think we should. But know…" Paige leaned down to Emily's ear, whispering, "Each day I haven't touched you, only makes me want it that much more." She nipped at Emily's earlobe and stood up, taking the popcorn bowl to the kitchen, leaving a rather turned on Emily sitting on the couch in shock.


End file.
